The Times When Things Aren't As Everything Seems
by BigTimeLoveBug
Summary: James Diamond has been trying countless times to get Emerald to date her. She kept pushing her away. So, when Emerald actually agrees, he's overjoyed. Also, he realizes Logan is Emerald's brother. Emerald and the others don't know yet, but, maybe James isn't as bad as he would seem.
1. When We Find Out James Is Dumb

Emerald Ruby Louise (curse you, Carlos!) Mitchell was walking down the hallway of her school. (**A/N: I couldn't remember the name of their school in Minnesota**) James Diamond ''Bad Boy'', was headed in the same direction. He was trying to hit on Emerald, and failed miserably. Emerald was almost safe away out of school without running into... "Hey, sweetheart." A cocky voice said behind her. "James." Emerald said, giving him a false smile. "So, about that date..." James said, trailing off. "What date? You mean the date that I never agreed to?" Emerald asked, cocking her head to the right and batting her full mascara-covered eyelashes. James raised an eyebrow at her. "Why don't you want to date me, huh?" He asked, leaning against the locker next to hers. "Well, you're a cocky, narsistic, overreactive, over-dramatic jerk who hits on girls hoping to get laid, and then dumps them three seconds after you do get laid. And, by the way, I'm not into your kind." Emerald said, turning on her heel and walking out the front door of the school. James just stood there in shock. NO girl has ever been able to resist him before. "Well, this is definately a girl like no other." James said to himself, shaking his head at another one of his failed attempts. James walked out of the school, his friends Kendall, Carlos, and Logan trailing behind him. "So, how was your latest attempt to ''woo'' that emerald-eyed girl?" Carlos asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, she called me a cocky, narsistic, overreactive, over-dramatic jerk who hits on girls hoping to get laid, then dumps the same girl three seconds after I do get laid, then she said she's not into my kind, then turned on her heel and rushed out the door." James said, shaking his head as he recalled the words. "Yeah, she is hard-headed." Logan said, shaking his head and smirking. Kendall, James, and Carlos gave Logan a weird look, which he returned. "Um, how do you know her?" James asked, smirking. "Well, um, I've known her practically since she was a baby." Logan said, hiding a smirk. Kendall and Carlos hid smirks of their own. "Really? Have you ever...dated her?" James asked, lowering his voice. "What? Dude, are you kidding?" Logan half-screamed. "So, you haven't dated her?" James asked, tilting his head at the smaller brunette before him. "Dude, no! She's my sister!" Logan half-screamed. James' eyes widened. Kendall and Carlos did burst out laughing this time at his reaction. "She's your sister?!" James screached. "Yeah, why else would I know all these things about her?" Logan asked, quickly rushing ahead of James before his anger got the best of him. "Hey, Logan! Are you going to give me a ride, or what?" Emerald called from the parking lot. "Yeah, give me a minute!" Logan called back. "Why do you need to give her a ride?" Kendall called after Logan. "Well, um, she...kind of has...don't tell her I told you this, but,...basketball practice. Girl's basketball. And, yeah, um, its a ways away." Logan admitted, running to the car. Kendall, James, and Carlos shared a look. They were clearly not convinced. Emerald was still waiting with her arms crossed. "Finally, you showed up." She huffed, when Logan got in the car. "Sorry. You know James is hard to convince." Logan huffed back. "Logan, can I ask you something?" Emerald asked, when they were halfway home. "Sure, what's up?" Logan asked. "Well, um, do you really think I should've...rejected James?" Emerald asked, staring down at her lap. She played with a button on her black mini skirt. "Well, James needs a little rejection in his life, sometime. Might as well be now, by you." Logan joked, as they parked in the driveway. "Shut up!" Emerald screached, running out of the car. Logan's phone rang. It was James. "Its James. What do I do? What do I say?" Logan asked, panicked. "Just act like you would if you were at a basketball game." Emerald said, calmly, walking into the house.


	2. Text Messages, and A Couple's Name

Emerald woke up the next morning, very excited. She decided last night that she was going to ask James out today, since he made a tireless effort to do that to her. Emerald would never admit it to anyone, especially James, but, she actually thought it was sweet when James wouldn't give up on asking her out, no matter how many times she said no. She walked downstairs wearing a lime green cardigan over a white t-shirt, a black mini skirt, white tights, and black peep toe heels. She was also wearing a little makeup. Emerald walked downstairs, smiling like crazy. She walked to Logan's car, where she waited as patiently as a fifteen-year-old girl could while trying to avoid her, well, she and the girls called James her "stalker." Oh, well. Logan finally got in the car, and they drove to school. For both Emerald and James, the day seemed to drag on. As usual, James was waiting by Emerald's locker. She walked up to him, trying not to smile. "Listen, Emerald, about yesterday..." James started. "Don't worry about it. Because you can make it up to me." Emerald said, crossing her arms. "How?" James asked, stepping back a couple of steps. "By taking me out on a date tonight." Emerald said, her emerald green eyes shining as she spoke the words. "Really? What about what you said yesterday?" James asked, crossing his arms. "Well, the truth is, I only said no, because I didn't want to get let down again." Emerald explained, leaning against her locker. "What do you mean again?" James asked, eyeing Emerald warily. "Well, the last boy I so-called "dated" only "dated" me to get to my cousin Trisha." Emerald said, putting air quotes around dated. "Well, its a good thing I haven't seen Trisha since I was eight-years-old." James said, jokingly. "Yeah, when you ignored me that whole year because of Trisha." Emerald pointed out, crossing her arms. "Well, actually, this is kind of weird, but, um, Emerald, I only did that with Trisha, because of...you." James mumbled, his voice lowering when he said "you." "Wait. Did you say because of...me?" Emerald asked, her eyes widening slightly. "Pretty much. And, well, this might also be awkward, but, I was wondering...what if you don't have Logan bring you home today?" James asked, nervously shifting from foot-to-foot. "What do you mean?" Emerald asked, stopping suddenly. "Well, I was thinking...what if you didn't ride with Logan...but...rode with...me?" James asked, a faint blush tinting his tan cheeks. "Well, Logan said he was busy today, I need a ride, and I don't think he'd object to you giving me a ride, so...that'd be great." Emerald said, shifting her bag to her other shoulder. "Well, than, I'll see you in the parking lot." James said, smirking and walking off. "Seriously? You're really taking a ride from my brother?" Bridget asked behind her, causing Emerald to jump. "And you're getting a ride from mine." Emerald said cooly, walking out the door to the parking lot. She scanned the student parking area, but couldn't find James anywhere. Emerald stood there and put her headphones in. She didn't know, however, that James was standing right behind her. He grabbed her shoulders, and turned her to look at him. Emerald smiled, taking the ear buds out again. "Sorry. I just...couldn't see your car..." Emerald said, trailing off. "Don't worry about it. Now, c'mon, lets go, before I end up having to leave you here because my Mom has sent me on an errand." James said, opening the passenger side door for Emerald. She slid in, and smiled after she put her seat belt on. He put his on, and they drove toward home. As soon as they got there, James turned off the car. He turned to Emerald, not knowing what to do. Deciding to be a gentleman, he opened her door again. Emerald stepped out, giving James' cheek a quick peck before she walked into her house. James smiled, before he walked inside his own house. He wasn't even halfway to his room, when his phone started going off. _**EMERALD**_ flashed on his screen. He opened his phone to see a text message. **_Open your blinds in ur bedroom! :D ~E_** He smiles, before doing as requested of him. As soon as the blinds opens, he sees her. Emerald is standing there, smiling. She waved her phone in the air, indicating they could text a conversation to each other. _**How did u think of this? -JD**_Emerald smiled before she replied. _**Logie gave me the idea. U like? ~E**_James looked at Emerald and rolled his eyes before replying. **_I do like it, but, I sort of think its weird that LOGAN was a romantic! LOL! -JD_**When James looked up, he could see Emerald laughing while typing a reply. _**2 funny! He isn't...at least, not with Bridget! LOL! ~E**_James shook his head and rolled his eyes playfully, replying: _**LOL! You know something? -JD**_Emerald smiled, tuck a lock of hair behind her ear, and typed back. **_Sure. ~E_**James smirked, knowing what he was about to say could end up ruining his relationship before it even got off the ground. _**Our names together is...JEMERALD! -JD**_When James looked up again, Emerald was smiling and blushing at the same time. _**JEMERALD? ~E**_Emerald looked at James, an eyebrow raised. **_Jemerald. As in, EMERALD, with a J for James. -JD_**James looked up just in time to see Emerald's pang of realization and...could it be...love? _**I 3 that! C u soon! ~E**_James smiled once again. ''You too.'' He mouthed. Emerald nodded. And with that said, the blinds shut, and the two were getting ready for their date.


	3. First Date Jitters

James' eyes widened at the sight before him. Emerald stood in front of her open door, wearing a black, short...well, VERY short cocktail dress with matching black strappy sandal heels. She was also wearing a little makeup. White eyeshadow, black mascara, pink blush, and, bright red lipstick. "Like what you see?" Emerald asked, smirking. "A little." James said, unknowingly. James' cheeks turned the same pink as the faint blush coating Emerald's cheeks. "Well, I think we should get going, before you make a fool of yourself again, and, my brother tries to stop us because of me being in this short of a dress." Emerald said, shutting the door behind her and walking to James' car. James was a gentleman again, and opened the car door. "Wow." Emerald said, sliding in. "What?" James asked, shutting the car door. He leaned his elbows on it, then rested his head on his elbows. "Well, um, that's the third time you've opened my door for me. Not that I don't like it!" Emerald said, saying the last part quickly. "Are you nervous?" James asked, getting into the driver's seat. "A little." Emerald admitted, hanging her head. "Wow, who would've thought?" James asked, shaking his head. "What?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at him. "Well, you took out the entire football team for making fun of your brother's name, and your nervous around me?" James asked, smirking at little. "Yeah, well, I wasn't attracted to the football team, so it was easier." Emerald said, coyly. "Wait, are you saying you're...attracted...to...me?" James asked, his voice high-pitched in places. "Yeah. And, by the way, when you get out of school, don't study to be a detective." Emerald said, playfully rolling her eyes. "What's that supposed to mean, Mitchell?" James asked, smirking a little. He knew she wasn't like most girls. "Hello. You didn't get that when I was four and you came over for Christmas, I was attracted to you, I got jealous in the third grade because you used me to get to Trisha, and, you don't get that one of the reasons I kept saying no to you, is because I was playing hard to get, because I'm so attracted to you. So, Diamond, that is what I mean." Emerald said, mentally slapping herself for admitting that to him. "Well, then, if you're that attracted to me, prove it." James said, moving closer to her. He wasn't paying attention, when a horn was blasting right in front of them. They hit a stop sign, and Emerald's eyes closed. James was screaming her name, but, he couldn't be heard. He tried calling Logan, who didn't answer his phone. He was probably messing around with James' sister, getting her drunk so he could get laid. If he did that, James was definitely going to kill him for doing exactly that. Emerald wasn't waking up, and, something crimson was dripping from the side of her head. She's bleeding! James wasn't sure what to do in a situation like this. If only he had payed attention when his class took that first aid course last semester. Probably the only one who would understand that, would be Logan, and he's not answering his damn phone!


	4. Hospitalized

Emerald woke up in a daze. She had no idea what happened, but she knew one thing: she wasn't at home. "Where am I?" Emerald asked, sitting up and smoothing her hair a little. "You're at the hospital, sweetie." Mrs. Mitchell spoke up. "Where's James? What happened?" Emerald asked, searching the room franctically for the one face that could make her smile at a time like this more than any of the other faces in the room. "He said it was his fault, and he didn't want to see you." Kendall said, shrugging. "Get him in here." Emerald commanded, her voice firm. "Emerald..." Logan started. "No! Get him in here! Tell him I need him! I'm really freaked out, and...I need to know that he's alive!" Emerald screamed, her face having fresh tear stains on it. "Please." She whispered, continuing to sob. Carlos stood up, turned and half-walked, half-ran out the door in search of James. "James?" Carlos whispered, once inside the hallway. "James?" He whispered again. He was about to give up, when he saw a glint of hazel eyes over by the receptionist's desk. "James!" Carlos said, grabbing his arm. "Carlos, what?" James asked, his voice full of hurt. "Emerald needs you. She's crying, dude. She thinks you dead, James." Carlos said, sighing. "What?!" James exclaimed, allowing Carlos to pull him into the room Emerald is in. Inside said room, Emerald continued to sob. The door opened, and Carlos entered, with James in tow. James walked over to Emerald, and knelt down beside the bed. "Emerald. Its ok. I'm here now. No one's going to hurt you. I won't let them, you know that." James whispered. Emerald didn't look at him. She just continued to sob. "C'mon, baby, look at me." James whispered, encouragingly. Emerald looked at James, her emerald-colored orbs brimming with fresh tears. "That's my girl." James whispered, smiling. Emerald literally threw herself at him. She was just so glad that he was alive! "Are you real? Are you really here?" Emerald whispered in James' ear. "Yeah, I'm really here. Its really me." James said, gently rocking her. "I'm scared, Jamie." Emerald whispered, using a rarely-allowed James nickname. "I know you're scared, but, you don't need to be. The doctors are going to help you, actually, it looks like they already did. I can't promise you this, but, I think you'll be going home before you know it. And, I will also be watching you like a hawk when you return to school. If anyone tries to touch you, well, lets just say they'll have a broken wrist." James said, winking at Emerald. She gave him a little smile. Emerald ended up being allowed to go home that exact day, just like James said she would. "James, we're going out of town for a couple of weeks. And, we're trusting you, Logan, Kendall, and Carlos to look after Emerald while we're away." Mrs. Mitchell said, walking out the door. Mr. Mitchell gave Emerald a quick hug, before walking out the door behind his wife.


	5. The Interesting Slumber Party

Emerald was sitting on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie while she waited for the girls to come. Bridget would obviously get there first, as would James, since they live next door. The doorbell rang, and Emerald went to answer it, considering Logan was upstairs trying to fit four blankets, pillows, and sleeping bags under his arms to bring downstairs. The boys had decided to sleep downstairs, because Logan and Emerald had promised their parents that the boys would be separated from the girls, and being downstairs would probably scare, well, Emerald. She's been kind of jumpy since she got home from the hospital. "Hey." Emerald said, once the door had opened. "Hey!" Bridget chirped, giving Emerald a hug before stepping inside. James, on the other hand, grabbed Emerald's hand, and laced his fingers through hers. "Hey, Bridget, can you go help Logan?" Emerald asked, shutting the door. "What does he need?" Bridget asked, jumping up from her spot on the couch. "Well, he's bringing down four sleeping bags, pillows, and blankets for the guys, and I'm afraid he'll fall if he tries to bring them all by themselves." Emerald said, laughing as Bridget pretty much darted up the stairs to "help" Logan. "They're going to be there a while." James said, sitting down on the couch. Emerald sat down next to him. "That's the point. So, about that kiss..." Emerald said, leaning towards James. His eyes widened and his breath caught in his throat when he realized just how close Emerald was to him. There was a gap between them, and James filled it in, pushing his lips against Emerald's. They didn't realize the door opened again and Susie, Kendall, Carlos, and Molly walked in. Kendall and Carlos stopped dead in their tracks. Susie, on the hand, took out her camera and took a picture of them. Only when the camera amitted the tiny ''click'' that James and Emerald pulled apart. "Apparently, you guys are obsessed." Emerald said, after she had gotten over her temporary shock. "How are we obsessed, exactly?" Molly asked, raising an eyebrow. The next thing they knew, Logan and Bridget came tromping down the stairs, each holding two of the pillows, sleeping bags, and blankets under each of their arms. As soon as they got both feet on the floor, they immediately caught on to the tension. "What did you guys do?" Bridget and Logan both demanded, their eyes drifting from the boys, to the girls. "They were making out." Kendall said, snickering slightly. "Well, they took a picture." Emerald pointed out, scowling slightly. "What?!" The two holding the pillows screached, at the same time. "Actually, SUSIE took a picture." Carlos pointed out, placing a hand on the small brunette girl's shoulder. Susie's face blushed bright red, and Emerald hid a smile from the firey brunette girl. "What's up with you, Mitchell?" Susie snapped. Emerald shrunk back a little, before jumping off the couch and darting out the front door. "Now look what you did!" Logan screamed at Susie. "What? What did I say?" Susie asked, innocently. "Don't be so innocent. You know how sensitive Emerald is!" Logan said, placing his head in his hands. "Shouldn't someone go get her before she does something she's going to regret?" Carlos hinted, his eyes locked on James. James just stands there with his hands in his pockets, which is pretty hard considering he's wearing denim skinny jeans. "James!" The three girls and three other boys exclaimed, at the same time. "What?! Oh, me?" James asked, pointing to himself. The girls, Carlos, and Kendall all nodded. Logan just face palmed himself. James rushed out the door, where he found Emerald standing on his parent's porch. "What are you doing?" James called from the porch. "This is deja vu." Emerald said, shaking her head. Only two months ago Emerald stood on the porch James is standing on now, while James is where Emerald is. And, Emerald said the exact same thing that James had just said to Emerald. "I don't know. I guess I just felt like I needed to get away." Emerald explained, shaking her head. "And you think my porch is going to help you get away, when we live right next to each other?" James asked, holding back a laugh. "I don't know! I guess I just needed a change of scenery." Emerald said, crossing her arms and slightly rolling her eyes. "I still don't get how you think a change of scenery would be my front porch, but, I get where you're coming from." James said, shaking his head and then looking thoughtful. "It was the best I can do, considering I can't drive yet, 'cause I'm not sixteen." Emerald pointed out, rolling her eyes once again. "You know if you keep doing that, you're eyes are going to get stuck that way." James said, crossing his arms knowingly. "UGH! Now you sound like Logan!" Emerald groaned, hiding a smirk. "I know. Its shocking, isn't it?" James said, mockingly. Emerald was about to reply, when the porch broke beneath her feet. She screamed, and James ran over to his own porch, screaming: EMERALD! repetedly. "James?" Emerald asked, once she had landed. "Don't worry, I'm going to get you out." James called down to her. "No! Don't come down!" Emerald exclaimed, stopping James as he was starting to go down. "What do you mean?" He asked. "If you get down here, we'll both get stuck. I hate to say this, but, get the others. If anyone would know what to do in a situation like this, it would be Logan." Emerald said, smiling to herself. James got the others, and Logan got the rope. He gently threaded it down to Emerald, telling her to climb up. She did, and everything was fine. Then they went back in the house, and resumed as if nothing of the sorts had happened. Except the picture.


	6. Emerald's Sixteenth Birthday

Emerald woke up on the first day of summer, her birthday, to her cell phone ringing. She groaned, grabbed her phone, and flipped it open. She smiled at the screen, her eyes widening when she saw the caller ID. **_Happy Birthday! -JD _**Emerald smiled, before typing a reply back. _**Thnx. Do you think we'll be able 2 celebrate tonight? ~EM:Birthday Girl **_Emerald opened her blinds to see James typing a reply back, his back to the window. _**Whatever u want is fine w/ me. -JD **_Emerald laughed, before typing a reply back. _**Cool! Btw, **_**I can TOTALLY see you right now! ) **She saw James tense up, and then turned toward the window. And then he noticeably started laughing himself. He rolled his eyes at her playfully, and stuck out his tongue. "Meet me outside." Emerald mouthed. James nodded his head, winked, and then shut the blind so he could get ready. She slipped on a plaid purple-and-black checkered mini skirt, white tights, black lace-up boots, a white v-neck long-sleeved shirt, under a light yellow thin v-neck sweater. She put her hair in a messy ponytail, then walked outside to see her boyfriend. She walked out, and when she did, she saw James standing on te sidewalk between their houses. Emerald walked up to him, and grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "Hey, you." James said, kissing her cheek. "Hey." Emerald said, shivering slightly. "Are you cold, sweetie?" James asked, rubbing his arm up and down hers. "Well, a little." Emerald said, her teeth chattering slightly. "Here." James said, taking off his favorite leather jacket and wrapping it around Emerald's shoulders. Emerald snuggled into the jacket, inhaling the scent of dark chocolate and mint. "Come with me." James said, grabbing Emerald's hand and leading her to his car. By looking closely at the back, Emerald noticed that a lemon yellow picnic blanket, and a picnic basket in there. They got in the car, and drove to the park. James got the stuff, and took Emerald's hand and led her to an abandoned spot. He put the blanket down, and helped Emerald sit down on the blanket. He put the basket between him, pullig out a crown made of flowers. He placed it on Emerald's head, smiling at her confused look. "That is on you head because its your birthday, and you're my princess." James whispered seductively in her ear. Emerald smiled, then quickly felt her face. It felt hot. Oh, great! She was blushing! Not again! James chuckled next to her ear. "You're adorable, you know that?" James whispered, nuzzling his nose against her ear. "Would you stop? You're making me blush." Emerald said, gently swatting him away. "You know how we've been dating for a while?" James asked. "Not really a while, but...sure?" Emerald asked, cautiously. "You are going to have so much pleasure tonight that you won't be able to move." James whispered seductively in her ear. "Is that a good thing?" Emerald asked, trying to swallow. "That depends...do you like not being able to walk for a few days?" James asked, licking the shell of Emerald's ear. "I need to do something." Emerald said, running away from James and back to their house. She burst into the door, out of breath. "Hey, whoa...why do you have that on your head?" Logan asked, tilting his head at his sister. Emerald felt her head. Sure enough, the crown James gave her was still on her head. "James gave it to me for my birthday...and he also called me his princess." Emerald said, avoiding her brother's knowing gaze. He obviously knew something was wrong. "Emerald, why are you really here?" Logan asked softly, patting the seat next to him. "I'll tell you...but...are Mom and Dad here?" Emerald asked, lowering her voice. "Nah. Mom had to work at the cafe, and Dad's at the lab, why?" Logan asked. "Well, um, I'm kind of nervous." Emerald admitted, swallowing nervously. "Why are you nervous?" Logan asked, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Promise you won't be mad at me?" Emerald asked, her eyes brimming with tears. "I promise. Now, tell me what's wrong." Logan advised, sitting down in the chair next to his sister. "What if I told you that James wants to have sex with me, since its my birthday?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at her brother. "Well, its your decision. Its not like I'm going to stop you. Your sixteen, Emerald, you have to make your own decisions, because in a few years you'll be off to college." Logan said, shaking his head slightly at the very thought. "By the way, that's the reason for the hat." Emerald said, gesturing to the flowered crown still placed on her head. Her phone rang again, and she decided it not to answer. She figured it was James, mad at her and concerned for leaving him stranded at the park with all of the picnic stuff. "You'd better tell James whether you want to or not before the day's over. He is a sex magnet, you know." Logan said, going to the fridge and pulling out a lemonade. "Don't drink that!" Emerald warned her brother too late. Logan spit it out, falling to the floor. "Yeah, that's not your usual lemonade." Emerald said, leaning over her brother. "Just get to the point, Emerald." Logan snapped, trying to get the bitter taste out of his mouth. "Well, its lemonade, but, its lemonade with pop rocks in it. Don't ask, its Dad's experiment, not mine." Emerald said, holding up her hands. "One of the many perks of having a scientist for a Dad." Logan said, sarcastically. "Well, I kind of want to have sex with James, but, I don't at the same time." Emerald said, hanging her head. "Well, like I said, its up to you. James won't mind either way." Logan, recovering from his lemonade encounter, said, while walking over to his sister.


	7. Emerald's Troubles

**A/N: BTW, I know a lot of you make it so Logan's Dad abuses him...and since Emerald and Logan are siblings...I decided to make the same thing. Read and Review, but don't hate...please! ~Lizzyladybug85 :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D :D**

* * *

Emerald was walking home. She was late after seeing James...and her Dad was coming home the same day. Her Dad abused her...and then told her not to tell anyone about it. Well, he abuses her when her Mom and Logan aren't home and its just the two of them. Whenever Emerald thought about it when she was with James, or even at the boys' hockey practice, she never let on that she was upset. She didn't want to worry any of them. Emerald knew that James would try to get revenge on her Dad if she told him...and that would just make things worse for her. _But, at least in two years I'll be out of here. _Emerald thought to herself, and that brightened her mood a bit. She got early admittance into a college for singers/actresses, and she had yet to tell her family. Actually, she had yet to tell her best friends, or even her boyfriend! Everyone she knew always said she had a voice of gold. Usually Emerald isn't the type, but, for extra money, she secretly got a job singing at a local bar down the road a few miles from her house. Sadly, since James was eighteen, he had moved out of his parents house, so she didn't see him as often. But, he told her as soon as she turned eighteen, she could move in with him while she went to college. James didn't even know about her singing job at the bar, and he went there almost every night now a days. Emerald got to her house, realizing the door was locked. She took out her key, and finally manage to slide open the door. She went up to her room without being seen by her Dad. _That's strange. _Emerald thought, and then she remembered: her Dad had been cheating on her Mom for months with different women, another thing he made her promise not to tell anyone about. _Wait. There is one person I can talk to. _Emerald thought. She could tell Mrs. Knight, who, like James, Carlos, and Logan, seemed like a second mother to her. But then she remembered: Mrs. Knight hadn't been answering phone calls since Kendall left for college. _A little company never hurt anybody. I of all people should know that. _Emerald thought, opening the door to her bedroom. Her phone rang as soon as she sat down at her desk chair. It was a text. Emerald sighed, expecting it to be James. But, no, it was Logan. _**R u doing ok?**_**_-LM_ **Emerald smiled. Her brother always found some magical way to have to text her. She didn't mind, though. She actually enjoyed the company, even though he wasn't in the house. _**I've been better. ~EM**_Emerald replied honestly. **_Did u have a fight w/ JD? _****_-LM_ **Emerald smiled, shaking her head, before replying: _**Nope. No fight w/ James. ~EM**_Emerald could tell, since she knew Logan well, that he was contemplating her answer before replying: **_R u fighting w/ CG? -LM_ **Emerald laughed silently before replying: _**Not Carlos, or Kendall, or u, obvi. ~EM**_Emerald waited a few minutes for Logan to respond. _**R u fighting w/ Mom? -LM**_Emerald rolled her eyes at the comment. She was fighting with one of her parents, but it wasn't her Mom. _**Not exactly. ~EM**_Logan responded quickly to that one. **_Ur fighting w/ Dad, aren't u? Em, did he do something 2 u? -LM_**Emerald gasped slightly, before covering her mouth. _**How do u know abt that? ~EM**_Emerald, without looking at her brother, knew he was smirking. _**U mumbled it 2 me 1 time. -LM**_Emerald sighed, shaking her head. _**I need ur help. He's starting to scare me. ~EM**_Logan gave her another quick reply: _**Get ur stuff packed. I'll b there in a few min. -LM**_Emerald's eyes widened, but she did was he told the whole time. Before she knew it, there was a knock on the door. Thankfully, her Dad was still busy with his guest of four, grabbed her stuff, and, with Logan's help, managed to get her stuff into Logan's car, and he drove off. "You do realize I have nowhere to go, right?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at Logan. "You are still dating James, aren't you?" Logan asked, smirking slightly. "Well, yeah..." Emerald said, trailing off. "Well, than, text him. Be honest. Tell him you have nowhere to go, Dad's been abusing you, and you need a place to stay. You know he'll take you in in a heartbeat." Logan said. "But, I'm not eighteen. Couldn't I get in trouble for leaving home?" Emerald asked, eyeing her brother warily. "Not if you continue to go to school, live with someone eighteen or older, and have an adult's permission. I already called Mom and asked her, and she said she trusted both you and James to make the right decision, and so do I. Now, text him." Logan said, rolling his eyes. Emerald smiled, taking out her phone. **_Hey, I have nowhere 2 stay, my Dad's been abusing me, and I still need 2 go 2 skool. Think u can help? ~EM_ **They were headed up James' street, when Emerald's phone buzzed. _**No prob. I miss u, I could use the company, and u can still continue skool the same time. -JD**_"James says its fine." Emerald told Logan. "Tell him where we are." Logan encouraged his sister. _**Almost 2 ur apartment...c u soon. ~EM**_"Thanks Logan." Emerald said, hugging her brother as the car came to a stop. Logan beeped as he drove off after everything was in James' apartment.


	8. James' New Roommate

Emerald walked up into the apartment, and James smiled as soon as the door shut. "So, yeah, this is my place. It isn't much, but, it's easier to pay the bills with." James said, shrugging. "You know you don't have to explain anything to me." Emerald said, with a wave of her hand. All of a sudden, the door burst open. "Carlos, I told you not to do that." Kendall's voice reprimanded from beyond the plaster covering the room. Emerald laughed, shaking her head. As soon as she did, she saw the two figures in the now-broken doorway freeze. "What happened?" Carlos demanded, when he saw Emerald's things in the small apartment. "I'm staying with James. It's about my Dad." Emerald said, calmly. "About him abusing you?" Kendall guessed. Everyone turned and looked at him. "How did you know that, and, what?" James asked, whirling on Emerald. "Logan told me." Kendall said, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, my Dad abused me." Emerald said, trying to keep her tone light. She figured now would not be the best time to tell James about her job. "Why didn't you tell me?" James asked, hurt laced in his voice. "He made me promise not to tell anyone. How Logan managed to find out, I'm not entirely sure, but still." Emerald said, trying to keep in the tears that were threatening to fall. "Next time you have a problem, don't hesitate to come to me, to us." James said, adding the last part quickly. Not just on his own, either. It was mostly from the double glares that Kendall and Carlos were sending his way. Emerald moved over to James and snuggled into his side. Thankfully, today was the first day of summer, though they both had to go to work. James as a model, and Emerald, of course, singing at the bar. Kendall had Carlos had left a few hours ago, Kendall claiming they had some stuff to take care of. Emerald sat on the couch, half asleep. "Hey, you." A voice said softly in her ear. "Hey." Emerald said, as James sat down next to her. "Are you feeling ok after...everything?" James asked, tilting his head to the side in both concern, and the fact that his hair had fallen in front of his eyes and he was getting frustrated. "I'm good, but, better now that you're here." Emerald said, pushing James' hair out of his eyes. "You are too cute for your own good." James said, nuzzling his nose against hers. "Where am I going to sleep from now on?" Emerald asked, her eyes widening slightly, but still half closed. "Well, you could always sleep in my bed. Its not like I haven't seen you before." James said, smirking slightly. "Well, I guess that's true." Emerald said, blushing slightly. "If you want to go to sleep, than you can get into pajamas, I'll turn on the tv, and then I'll cuddle with you." James said, gently pushing her toward the door. Emerald quickly got into a short-sleeved t-shirt, and then laid down and waited for her boyfriend. James put on a t-shirt, slipped off his pants, and into his bed. Emerald snuggled up to him. James turned on the tv, and put an arm protectively around the smaller girl next to her. They both drifted off into sleep, but, by the next morning, the news was on in the couple's room. "Emerald..." James said, his voice high and squeaky. Emerald woke up, her eyes squinting at the lit up screen. The announcer said something about Emerald's Dad...and then a picture of her came up on the screen! "This girl was a victim of Phillip Mitchell's abusings. I'm sure she will be happy when she finds out he's in prison." The tv announcer said, as different pictures of the Mitchell family, along with the house, came on the screen. "Logan checks the news every morning. He's bound to see it and..." Emerald started, but was cut off by pounding on the door. "It might not be Logan. It could be Carlos...or even Kendall..." James started, but was cut off by screaming. "Guys, open the door!" Logano screamed. "Told you." Emerald said, jumping out of bed and running to the door. "Did you talk to that reporter?" Logan asked, when Emerald opened the door. "No, I thought you did, but, since you're asking me, you obviously didn't." Emerald said, shaking her head. "Well...I might've." Carlos said, smiling sheepishly. "CARLOS!" Everyone else in the room yelled, except Kendall's came out more like 'Carlos?' "Hey, Logan?" Emerald asked, an idea forming. "Yeah?" Logan asked, stepping back a few steps. "Do you still work part-time at the local police station?" Emerald asked, a mischevious smirk on her lips. "Yeah, why?" Logan asked, cautiously. "Because I have a plan, and I need your help." Emerald declared. "Emerald, you know I'm not going to let you do this." James said, after the other guys had left. "James, give me a good reason why I shouldn't." Emerald said, putting her hands on her hips. "Emerald, don't you know how nervous I get every time you walk out that door? Even to go to school?" James asked, sounding like he was going to cry. "No. That's because you never told me." Emerald said, her eyes brimming with fresh tears. "That's because I didn't want to stop anything you wanted to do." James explained, wrapping the small girl in a hug. "I would tell you that you don't have to be so overprotective, but, I sort of like it when you do that." Emerald said, licking her bottom lip. "Oh, do you now?" James asked, a mischevious grin on his face. "Its very attractive." Emerald said, gently biting his neck slightly. James, biting back a groan, has a feeling he's going to like having his new roommate around.


	9. James Finds Out

James walked to his car at nine o' clock at night. He was hoping to see Emerald before he left for his usual night out at the bar. Unfortunately, she wasn't anywhere in the apartment, so, James had left her a note telling her when he thought he would be back. He didn't want her to worry. Sadly, James was soon going to find out that the love of his life will be singing at the very bar he's going to be at that night. He turned on the radio, and, when he did, he could've sworn he heard Emerald's voice over the speakers. James stopped his car. That was Emerald's voice. Since when was she a singer? James was determined to find out one way or another. He didn't know how, or when, but, he knew he would find out, considering Emerald is practically his soul mate. Funny, James didn't really know what a soul mate was until a few days ago. Emerald was pretty much the only thing James had at the moment. Other than his hair, his singing voice, and the guys, of course. James' phone rang, signaling he had a new text. He opened the text to see Carlos' name pop up on the screen. James sighed. He had been hoping Emerald was the one texting him, or calling him, but, no, it had to be Carlos. _**Where r u? -CG **_James replied, shaking his head. _**I actually have no idea, but,I think I'm by the bar. Y? -JD **_Carlos responded, a little faster than normal, which meant he was nervous. _**K. Just don't look in the bar window if u hear music. -CG **_James rolled his eyes. Why would he? It was probably just another girl with big dreams trying to make it big, and decided this would be the best place to start. Besides he already had a girlfriend, and roommate, and soul mate. James decided to text Kendall. **_Do u know wat Carlos is talking abt? -JD_ **James waited a few minutes, before his phone finally buzzed. _**Wat do u mean? -KK **_James sighed, frustrated, and responded. _**Carlos told me not 2 look in the bar window if I hear music. -JD **_His phone buzzed again, a few seconds later. _**I don't know. U know Carlos. Its definitely not abt Emerald, if that's wat you're thinking. -KK **_James eyes widened, and he anxiously typed back. _**Emerald? Wat's wrong with her? Is she ok, Kendall? Kendall? Kenny? -JD **_Kendall typed back, and James knew that he was getting frustrated now. _**I told u 2 never call me that again! & besides, I think Em should tell u, instead of me. -KK**_James felt like he could cry at any minute. Carlos and Kendall both knew something was wrong with Emerald, Logan probably knew, and they weren't telling him anything. _**C'mon, Ken. U know Em won't tell me anything. Plz. I just want 2 know that she's safe. Now, wat's up w/ Emerald? -JD **_James' phone was silent, and that worried him. _**Fine. Emerald works at the bar. She sings. At the bar. For the enjoynment of drunk guys who end up going there 2 get laid. -KK **_James gasped, shock this time replacing anger. _**Y didn't u tell me sooner? More importantly, y didn't SHE tell me? -JD **_Kendall answered right away. _**She told us not 2 tell u. 'Cause she thought u would get jealous, and/or worried abt her. -KK** _James' phone buzzed again, and when he looked at the caller ID, he almost threw up when he saw the heart. He didn't even need to know who's name it was to recognize the heart. Only one person has a heart around their name on his phone. _**Hey, Jamie. Where r u? ~EM**_James felt tears threatening to fall. Emerald usually always texted him at this time of night, but, now that he knew the truth, he didn't think he could take it, so, he decided to tell her the truth. **_Outside the bar, y? -JD_ **Emerald smiled, responding with a usual smile-y face. **_Just wondering. Miss u. Since you're here, u gonna come in or wat? :D ~EM _**James didn't respond, he just walked right into the bar. And at the right moment, too. An idiot was hitting on Emerald. His girlfriend, his roommate, his soul mate, his love. When James got close enough, he could tell the guy was drunk. James went over to Emerald, and threw himself in front of her. "Jamie, don't do anything too dangerous, ok?" Emerald whispered. "What are you talking about?" James asked. "I just would rather be home with you than in the hospital waiting for you to be released under the watchful eye of Logan, not to mention Kendall and Carlos." Emerald said, giggling. Long story short, James won the fight and didn't have to go to the hospital. "How'd you find out?" Emerald asked, her voice barely above a whisper. "When I told the guys I was here, Carlos said don't look in the window if you hear music, and then Kendall told me that you worked here." James explained, taking her hand in his. "Ok." Emerald said, avoiding his gaze. "Why didn't you tell me? Oh, and, by the way, how did you get the guys to not tell me something like this?" James asked, a smirk on his face. "Because I didn't want you to worry about me, come barging in here, and get yourself killed. OH, and, with Kendall, I twisted his hockey arm backwards, I told Carlos I would run over his helmet, and I told Logan I would..." Emerald paused, waiting for James to finish her sentence. "Burn his medical books and/or labcoat?" James asked. "Nope." Emerald answered. "Then how?" James asked. "I told him I would run Carlos over with a car, and then tie his dead body to a tree hanging upside down." Emerald said, smiling. "Wow. Didn't know you can threaten someone like that and wait...Logan and...Carlos?" James said, tilting his head. "Yeah, that's another thing I couldn't tell anyone about. They're dating." Emerald said, as they got in James' car and drove off.


	10. Emerald Leaves Minnesota

Emerald was pacing outside the door of the Garcia's house. They were like family to him, even though she wasn't a latina, because she is Carlos' best friend. She finally knocked on the door. Carlos' mother answered. "Oh, hello Emerald. Let me get Carlos. I have a feeling you have something urgent to tell him." Mrs. Garcia said, calling her son's name up the stairs. Carlos came running down. "Hey, Em, what did you need to talk to me about?" Carlos asked, inching away from her. "Can you get your parents in here, but, make them promise they won't tell anyone, especially James?" Emerald asked, sitting down on the couch. "Sure." Carlos said, grabbing his parents. "I figured you guys should be the first to know. Alright." Emerald said, taking a breath. "Emerald, you don't have to be nervous around us." Mr. Garcia assured her. "Whatever you need to tell us, we promise we won't judge you." Mrs. Garcia said, as Carlos sat down next to her. "Ok. I'm pregnant. With James' baby." Emerald announced, tears threatening to fall. She knew no one would want to find her after this. "Is that all that's bothering you?" Mrs. Garcia asked, surprised. "Well, and, there's more." Emerald said, her voice higher than normal. "Emerald?" Carlos asked, putting a comforting hand on his best friend's arm. "I'm leaving, ok!" Emerald finally exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to jump. "What?" Carlos asked, shocked. "I'm leaving! I'm leaving Minnesota. You have to promise me you won't tell anyone. If my parents, or Logan ask, please don't tell them. I have a feeling no one's going to want to find me after this." Emerald said. The parents left the room, and Carlos began to shout. "Are you crazy?!" Carlos yelled, as soon as he heard the door to his parents' bedroom ease shut. "Carlos, I just can't do this, anmore." Emerald said, trying to hold back tears even more. "Can't do what, anymore?" Carlos asked, his voice lowering a few octaves. "This. Any of it. I know James isn't going to want this baby." Emerald said, tears in her eyes. "How do you know?" Carlos asked, calmly. "Think about it, Carlos! He got all of those women pregnant, and then he up and left them!" Emerald exclaimed, starting to pace. "Emerald, you're different to James. Everyone knows that." Carlos said, trying to grab for her. "Carlos, please don't tell James." Emerald said her voice barely above a whisper. "You do know he's going to find out when he realizes you aren't bed with him tonight." Carlos pointed out. "I know. I'm leaving him a note." Emerald said. "You're breaking up with James, with a note?!" Carlos asked, shocked. "Its the easiest way for me to leave." Emerald stated plainly. "You don't have to leave!" Carlos exclaimed. "I have to, Carlos!" Emerald exclaimed. "Why?" Carlos demanded. "Carlos, I told you that as long as no one knows that I'm leaving, everything will be ok." Emerald said, trying calm the both of them down. "Did it ever occur to you that people would miss you if you left? And what about your baby? What if they want to know who their father is, will you tell them about him, then?" Carlos asked, tilting his head to the side. "I can't ever tell them about him. Because then it will make it seem like James walked out on us." Emerald said, crossing her arms. "Emerald, you don't have to go. You know all of us will miss you. Especially James. Emerald, your whole lives are wrapped around the other one. If James ends up thinking your dead when you don't come back for a long time, he may kill himself because he thinks he can be with you that way. But, do whatever you want. If you want to leave, then leave. I'm not going to stop you." Carlos said, opening the door and gesturing her out of it. Emerald, her head bent down, started to walk out of the room. "By the way, Carlos, I'll keep in touch with you, but, no one else. I'll keep the same number, just for you." Emerald said, walking fully out the door. Carlos shut it as she left. Emerald got in the car, and then burst into tears. She hated all of this. She hated lying to her family, especially her friends. But, most importantly, James. Emerald wondered what he would think when he found out his mother had sent Emerald away so she could keep her precious little company. What would he say, than? What would any of them say when they found out that Brooke Diamond was the cause of all of this. Emerald knew one thing: James would be pissed when he found out that his own mother had driven his one actual love away just as fast as she had driven her in. At this point, James had found the note. He read it, dropped it, and ran out the door. He called Logan on his way there. "Logan, its me. Emerald's missing. She's gone! I need help with finding her. Carlos isn't answering his phone, and Kendall's on vacation. Call me back when you can. Thanks, bye." James said, hanging up the phone. As soon as he walked to the car, James' phone rang. It was Logan. "Can you give me a ride?" Logan asked. He sounded as if he had been crying. "Yeah. Actaully, I'm passing your house right now." James said, coming to a complete stop as Logan came over to him They drive to all of the places Emerald might be. No sign of her. "Do you know why she left?" James asked. "Well, James, don't freak out, but, its about your mom." Logan said, as James stopped the car and pulled over. "What?" James demanded. "James, Emerald's pregnant. She doesn't think you want the baby, your Mom is threatening her just so she could keep her precious company. 'Cause, I mean, if you take the company over, she'll be happy, but you and Emerald won't. If Emerald takes it over, no one wins. Your mom will still be mad at her for taking over the company. You need to do something to get her back." Logan said, as James started the car again.


	11. James Finds Out Where Emerald's Hiding

James was driving around all of Minnesota. _What if she isn't even in Minnesota? _That little nagging voice in your head when you do something wrong told James. "Would you knock it off?" James asked himself. _Great. Now I'm talking to myself. _James thought bitterly, turning a corner. He stopped in front of the familiar drive way of the Mitchell's. He went up to the door, and knocked on it. James, even though he was happy because the Mitchell's house was so familiar, but, at the same time he was sad. This was Emerald's house, and she was gone. Mr. Mitchell opened the door, a small smile on his features. "James! You're here! What a surprise! Oh, and, by the way, you don't need to knock." Mr. Mitchell said, her voice a little too enthusiastic at a time like this. "James, what is it that you need?" Mrs. Mitchell asked, gesturing him toward the living room. "I came to ask you about Emerald." James said, slowly, once everyone had sat down. Mrs. Mitchell and James looked at Mr. Mitchell. "Such as?" Mr. Mitchell asked, calmly. "Well, I was wondering if you had an idea about where Emerald might be?" James asked, barely looking at the both of them. "Well, she might be in Texas, visiting her Aunt Ruby, who she's named after, she used to love it there." Mrs. Mitchell said, tears in her eyes. "But that couldn't be, Joanna, and you know it. If Emerald was with Ruby, she would've called and told everyone, probably against Emerald's wishes." Mr. Mitchell said, standing up and walking out the door. "This has been hard on him." Mrs. Mitchell said, once the door shut. All of a sudden, they heard Mr. Mitchell scream. Mrs. Mitchell and James ran outside, Logan falling down the stairs and running out shortly after. Before anyone had a chance to ask what was wrong, Mr. Mitchell gave the paper to James. The headline was: _**Local St. Paul Girl Gets Job In California!**_ And it had Emerald's picture on it! "Oh, no!" Logan groaned. "What?" Mrs. Mitchell asked. "Now James is going to call Kendall and Carlos, have Kendall form a plan, and then we're all going to go to California to bring Emerald home, she'll refuse, and then we'll end up moving to California so they could be together." Logan said, running a hand through his hair. "Logan, call Carlos..." James started. Logan blew out a sigh of relief. "...and pack your bags. We're going to California." James said, a small smirk on his face. Logan passed out suddenly, and everyone started laughing. James got Logan in the car, picked up Carlos and Kendall, then drove to California. They got to the Palm Woods Hotel. "What room is Emerald Mitchell in?" Logan asked, slightly out of breath from sprinting to keep up with James. "Emerald Mitchell." The manager hummed, typing furiously on his computer. Logan's eyes widened slightly. "Well, there's no Emerald Mitchell in the entire apartment." The manager said, a few moments later. "Are their any Emeralds in the apartment?" Carlos asked, raising an eyebrow. "Just Emerald?" The manager asked. "Yeah, and, if her name's not Mitchell, than, what is it?" Kendall asked, impatiently. "Well, there is one. She's listed here as Emerald Diamond." The manager said. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan's jaws dropped as they looked at James. James' eyes widened, then he smiled, shaking his head. "James, what is he getting at?" Carlos asked, as he, Kendall, and Logan ganged up on James. "Guys? What would you say if I told you I was married to Emerald, and, secretly knew about the baby?" James asked, tilting his head. "Wait, you knew about the baby?!" Carlos screamed. "You married my little sister without me knowing about it?!" Logan screached. "Shh!" James said, quickly covering the two's mouths. "Yes I knew, and yes I am. Now, if you two would kindly be quiet, that would help here." James hissed, pulling them around the corner. "I'm sorry, but, my best friend thought you didn't know about the baby, and then a couple months later, I find out you knew the whole time and didn't try to stop her leaving!" Carlos exclaimed, tears stinging his eyes. "Carlos, this has always been Emerald's dream. You know why I couldn't take that away from her. She's already lost a lot." James said, grabbing Carlos. "Yeah. Her dream ever since Kendall taught her how to play acoustic guitar." Logan said, chuckling slightly, also earning a small smile from Carlos. Emerald came walking up to them. "Guys, what are you doing here?" She hissed. "Emerald, we all miss you." James said, giving her a small smile. As soon as he said that, Emerald thought back to a couple months ago, when she first told Caros she was leaving, and what he had said: _Don't you think people will miss you if you leave?!_ "How did you guys know where I was?" Emerald asked, holding back tears. "Its in every newspaper. Especially in St. Paul." Carlos said, shrugging slightly. "That's the worst part about being famous in this town. Everything you do, everything that's happened, who you're with, if your pregnant or not, it all gets around. Speaking of getting around, the paparazzi is right behind you, and if you guys don't move and they don't kill you, then I will do it myself." Emerald said, winking at James. _So she still has feelings for me after all this time. _James thought, sprinting to catch up with Emerald as she started to run. The four boys and Emerald ran around a corner, and Emerald hid right next to James, something she had done ever since she was little.

(FLASHBACK)

A five-year-old Emerald Mitchell was running around her backyard, playing hide-and-seek with her brother and his friends. "Emerald, come here, quick." A seven-year-old James Diamond said, running behind a tree. Emerald, making sure no one was watching, slid behind the tree next to the surprisingly tall seven-year-old. James was carving something on a tree. "What are you doing?" Emerald asked, her breath caught in her throat. "Carving our initials." James explained, putting _JD + EM _on the tree with a heart around it. Then, Emerald took the knife and put FOREVER in big words under the bottom of the heart. That was when Carlos had tagged them.

(END FLASHBACK)


	12. James Asks Emerald To Marry Him

James walked over to the three guys. "What are you going to do?" Carlos asked, shaking his head at Emerald. "I know you guys will make fun of me for it, especially Logan, but, I'm going to ask Emerald to marry me." James said, rolling his eyes. "That makes sense." Kendall said, knudging Logan. "It does make sense. I mean, she does love you. I can see it right now. She's looking right at you." Logan said, smirking slightly. James went over to Emerald. "Do you have time to talk to me for a little while?" James asked. He wasn't about to play guessing games with her at a time like this. "Well, I have time right now." Emerald said, giving James the same smile he had seen months ago. "Well, than, come on." James said, giving her his hand. She placed her hand in his, and they started walking. "What did you need to ask me?" Emerald asked, tilting her head at him. "Well, um, why are you even here?" James asked. Emerald sighed. "Well, there are actually a couple reasons." Emerald said, slowly. "Which are?" James asked softly. "Well, my Dad, who I heard is out of prison, your mom, you, and, the fact that I'm pregnant." Emerald said, her eyes downcast. "That's all I needed to hear." James said, getting down on one knee. "What are you...?" Emerald asked, but stopped when she realized James had gotten down on one knee. "Emerald, I have loved you since I first met you when Logan brought me to your house. When you left, I didn't know what I was going to do. Emerald, I want to stay with you and the baby. I want to get married to you, so we can have a family together, just like we've always wanted. So, I need to ask: will you marry me, Emerald?" James said, in one big breath. "Yes, James." Emerald whispered, throwing herself into his awaiting arms. Menacingly slow clapping could be heard a ways away from where they were standing. "Great job, Emerald. I didn't know you had it in you." A voice said. It was Jett Stenson, a guy Emerald had pretended to date to get on the press' good side. "Jett." Emerald replied, turning toward him. "I didn't think that when we broke up, I would be replaced so easily." Jett said, coming closer. "You dated this guy?" James demanded, staring down at Emerald. "Jett, we only pretended to date, and you know it." Emerald said, stepping back a few steps. "And I'm not about to let you make the mistake of marrying him." Jett said, pulling out a knife. James thrust Emerald behind him, and stepped toward Jett. "I won't let you kill her." James said, his voice menacingly low. "Then I'll just have to kill you, instead." Jett said, thrusting out the knife. As soon as Emerald was about to warn James, he grabbed the knife's handle, and thrust the knife back toward Jett. Emerald covered her mouth to keep from screaming. She had a weird feeling in her stomach. Pain? Does that mean...? _The baby can't be coming yet. I'm probably just worried about James because of him fighting Jett over me. _Emerald thought, trying her hardest to breathe and will the pain to go away. Emerald wasn't paying attention, when James grabbed her arm and pulled away from Jett before he could kill her or the baby. Emerald eventually stopped moving altogether, and James picked her up. "Emerald, stay calm, alright? I'm going to get you to Logan." James said soothingly. "James..." Emerald whispered. "What is it?" James asked, looking at her face. "I love you, and that was one of that I left." Emerald whispered, her eyes started to close. "If you love me like you say you do, Emerald, then why did you leave me?" James asked, trying his best to stay calm. "I just didn't think you would want this baby." Emerald whispered, as James rounded the corner. "Emerald, I do want this baby. I want you both. I want to stay with the both of you for the rest of my life." James said, when he felt a few raindrops on his head. "James." Emerald pleaded. "Shh, its alright. I'm going to get you out of the rain." James said, practically sprinting to get her out of the rain. "James, I'm freezing." Emerald said, hiding her face in his chest. "Here." James said, wrapping his arms even tighter around her. "Thank you." Emerald whispered, starting to fall asleep. "No problem. Now, go to sleep. I promise I'll take good care of you, alright?" James asked, sice they were only a few miles away from the Palm Woods. He runs up the stairs in time to see Logan coming around the corner, Carlos right behind them. They both stopped and they're...KISSING! Wow. "James, my arm hurts." Emerald whimpered in James' ear. "Shh, its ok. Let me get you upstairs." James said, walking the small girl to the apartment. "This is kind of redundant." Emerald said, smiling slightly as James set her on the bed. "What's redundant?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow at her. "Well, you just laid me on the bed, and I'm pregnant. And, soon we're going to be married, and I'm really happy about that." Emerald sighed, wrapping her arms around James' neck. "You really are tired, aren't you?" James asked, wrapping his arms protectively around Emerald. "I'm mostly in love with you, and I can't believe that I left you over something so stupid." Emerald said, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "Emerald, its alright. You didn't mean it. Now, c'mere. I'm going to snuggle with you and let you sleep, ok?" James said, smiling as Emerald fell asleep as soon as she was in his arms.


	13. Emerald's Jealousy, James' Plan

Emerald woke up in the apartment at six o' clock in the morning. She looked over to see her boyfriend, but realized he wasn't there. Emerald bolted out of bed, threw on her robe, and ran out the door. Then she came back and grabbed some ballet flats and slipped them on her feet, then ran out the door again. "Well, Ms. uh, Diamond, that's...something...you've got on there." The manager greeted her with a friendly smile. She approached the front desk. "Have you seen James?" Emerald asked, urgently. "Who's James?" The manager asked, obviously confused. Emerald went over to a bulleton board, plucked her marriage announcement to James off of it, pointed to James' picture, and handed the announcement to the manager. "Oh. Well, I saw him leave a few hours ago. He was all dressed up. He left with someone, but, I couldn't figure out who it was." The manager said, as Logan came up to Emerald. "Have you seen James?" Emerald asked, at the same time Logan said: "Have you seen Carlos?" "Oh, great. Now Carlos is going to kill James." Emerald said. "Actually, now James is going to kill Carlos. He may look hard-core, but he's fragile." Logan said, staring off into space. "Only you would say something like that." Emerald said, crossing her arms. At that point, James and Carlos had come up to Emerald and Logan. "Hey." James said, trying to give Emerald a peck on the cheek. Emerald pushed him away. "What?" James asked, quirking an eyebrow. "I was worried sick, James!" Emerald whispered fiercely. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to worry you, I just had some stuff to do." James said, his voice high and squeaky. "You're lying to me. I know you are. When you can actually give me a real apology, mean it, and then explain to me where you actually were, you know where to find me. Until then, I don't want to speak to you, let alone look at you right now. I can't believe that I actually thought we could get back together after everything that's happened." Emerald snapped, stomping away from James. James shared a look with Carlos, who had Logan in a tight embrace. Emerald stepped into the elevator, tears in her eyes. She saw a blurred figure get in and stand next to her, but she couldn't tell who it was. "Emerald?" A familiar voice asked. Kendall. "Yeah?" Emerald asked, trying to avoid any more tears. "What happened?" Kendall asked, pulling her close. "I think James might be cheating on me. He left this morning, with Carlos, and he won't tell me where they were." Emerald said. Kendall had a look on his face as if he actually knew what was going on, but said: "Emerald, James wouldn't cheat on you, he's not that kind of guy." Stepped out of the elevator, and left. Emerald, still holding back tears, decided to call the one person she knew could talk some sense into James, when she couldn't, since they, Emerald and the person, had gotten past their little argunment over the company. "Mrs. Diamond, its Emerald. Something's up with James, and he won't tell me what happened." Emerald sadi, into the phone. "Why do I care?" Emerald repeated. A few minutes of silence on Emerald's line, before she spoke: "Because he's my fiance, that's why I care!" Emerald practically shouted. Then her hand flew over her mouth, but it was too late. James and Emerald had both decided that telling everyone now would be too soon, but, since Emerald was so mad at James, she ended up blurting it out to his mom, anyway. The elevator dinged, and someone got in with her. Emerald dropped her phone when she realized who it was that was standing there. James. His hair was a mess, as if he had been constantly running his fingers through it, and his eyes had red circles around them. "James, I..." Emerald started, bending over to pick up the phone. James grabbed before she had a chance to, and attacked her mouth with kisses. "James, what was that for?" Emerald asked, breathless, when they pulled away. "I love you, Emerald. I know I didn't act like it back there, but I do. Oh, and, here." James said, giving Emerald a tiny purple box. Emerald chuckled slightly. James was always calling Emerald his little princess, and this box was the color of royalty. Emerald opened it, and inside was a sapphire stone on a gold chain. "Oh, James, its beautiful." Emerald breathed, wrapping her arms around James. He pulled away, took the necklace from her, and slipped it around her neck. "That's why I couldn't tell you Emerald." James whispered. Emerald remembered her phone was still on, and she quickly slammed it shut. "Why'd you do that?" James asked, tilting his head at her. "It was bugging me, and I wanted to do...this." Emerald said, smashing her lips against James' again to avoid any more questions. Emerald's phone said: _**Baby, you're a firework, c'mon let your colors burst, make em go oh oh oh, as you shoot across the sky.**_"What, Logan's gay, hello?" Emerald asked, flipping open the phone. **_A little help here? -LM_ **Emerald showed James the phone before replying: **_What do u need? Did u & CG get in a fight or something? _****_~EM_ **Emerald shook her head, when her phone rang again. _**No...well, sorta. Carlos is upset 'cause he thinks I'm mad him, when I'm not. He's abt 2 jump off the roof. P.S. GET THE ROPE! -LM**_Emerald walked out of the elevator, and up to the roof. Sure enough, Carlos was about to jump. "I have a plan. Please don't hate me, but, its the only way Carlos will snap out of it." James said. "Ok, I trust you." Emerald said, her last words ending in a shriek as James pushed her off the roof. "Carlos, Emerald is falling! She needs help!" James screaming, winking at Logan, who broke down in fake sobs. Emerald had conveniently left the rope hanging on a hook. "Ooh, a rope! How convenient!" Carlos squealed, as he grabbed the rope and threw it down to Emerald. She caught it, and the three boys pulled her up. "So, do you still want to jump?" Emerald asked Carlos, still out of breath. "Nope. Not anymore. THanks, guys. Oh, and next time, don't hang a rope in a very convenient/easy spot for me to find it." Carlos said, smiling as the other three laughed.


	14. Emerald Goes Into Labor

Emerald was sitting on the couch, watching TV, when she felt something weird happening in her stomach. She thought she had contractions, but, she wasn't sure at the moment. "Mrs. Knight." Emerald called out. "What is it, Emerald?" Mrs. Knight asked, rushing into the room from her bedroom. "I think I'm going into labor, but I'm not sure." Emerald said, keeping her gaze down. Mrs. Knight sat down next to the Mitchell sister, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Is that all that's bothering you?" Mrs. Knight asked, softly. "The reason why I came here, was because my Dad raped me, I had to get out. Plus I'm pregnant with James' baby. I figured that he wouldn't want the baby, since I was one of the many girls that he did get pregnant, and I was proven wrong, apparently. Plus the thing between me and his mom, he lied to me, so he could get me a present, meanwhile I'm getting married to him, while being stalked by paparazzi, and my own mother, the woman who gave birth to me, doesn't even know I'm pregnant!" Emerald said, bursting into tears. "Wait, you never told your mother?" Mrs. Knight asked, putting a hand over her mouth. "Yes. I didn't want anyone to find out, not James, not my parents, not even my own brother." Emerald said, trying to keep the tears at bay. "Who all know, then?" Mrs. Knight asked. "You, the guys now, possibly Katie, and, somehow, my Dad, plus the people who helped me make it big." Emerald said, sighing. "How did your Dad find out?" Mrs. Knight asked. "I'm not sure, but, I think he found out in Minnesota, when he got sent to jail for rape, realized I was dating James, and then moved here for some awkward reason. I mean, I know Carlos wouldn't tell him, he knew I had a bad past with my Dad he didn't know anyway, Logan didn't know, but knew that I was being raped, Kendall didn't know until now either, and James didn't know about my Dad raping me until I moved in with him, and he didn't realize why I left, and now we're getting married because of it." Emerald said, half-aggravated. "Emerald, if you think you're going into labor, then I think you should call the guys and tell them instead of them worrying twenty-four seven." Mrs. Knight said, standing up and handing Emerald a phone so she could call the guys. Emerald took the phone, and decided to call Logan. Emerald put in the number she knew by heart, and waited. A few minutes later, Logan answered the phone. "Hey Em, what's wrong?" Logan asked, a few minutes later. "Logan, don't freak out, but, I think I might be going into labor." Emerald said, choking back sobs. "Alright. Just calm down. Ask Mrs. Knight to bring you to the studio, then you, me, Carlos, Kendall, James, Kelly, and Gustavo can all talk about it." Logan said, in a soothing voice. "Alright, except for the fact I need to go to the hospital. Now." Emerald said, dropping the phone and clutching her stomach. Mrs. Knight rushed her to the hospital, and as soon as she got there, the doctor took her in right away. "Emerald, so, you think the baby's coming now?" Dr. Hobbson asked, walking into the room. "Yes, but, I need to wait until my fiance comes." Emerald said, fighting back a contraction. "Fiance? Well, your wedding's going to be put off, then. And, about waiting until he comes, I'm afraid the baby will decided that, but, I can have the receptionist at the front desk call him if you'd like." Dr. Hobbson said, giving her a bright smile. "Can you, please?" Emerald asked, as Logan came sprinting into the room. "Where's James?" Emerald asked. "Dr. Hobbson, you don't need to call James, he's already here." Logan said, as James walked into the room. "Thank goodness your here. I don't want to have this baby without you." Emerald said, as James knelt down next to her and took her hand. "Well, you don't have to. I'm going to be by your side." James said, squeezing her hand. "James. The baby's coming now." Emerald said. Dr. Hobbson walked up to her. "Alright, Emerald, I need you to push." Dr. Hobbson said, as Emerald pushed and James squeezed her hand. Emerald pushed really hard, and waited three hours to have another contraction again. "James, I don't think we can do this. Besides, we still need to talk to Gustavo and Kelly." Emerald said, trying to keep her tears away. "Emerald, you can do this. I know you can. Your a strong girl, Emerald." James said, smiling slightly. "How do you know?" Emerald asked, trying her best not to be angry. "Because I've known you since you were a little girl. I know things about you that even your brother doesn't know. You can do this." James said, as Emerald had a contraction. "I'm going to need some help. Nurse." Dr. Hobbson said. "Yes?" The nurse, Amelia, asked, coming over ot Dr. Hobbson. "Get Logan Mitchell in here." Dr. Hobbson said, as Emerald pretty much screamed in pain. Amelia got Logan, and he came running in. The baby came out, they washed her up, and gave her back to Emerald. "There's our baby." James breathed. "Daniella Jasmine Diamond." Emerald whispered. "Can I hold her?" Carlos asked. "Sure." James said, as Emerald handed Carlos Daniella. As soon as Carlos looked at her, Daniella's eyes opened. Emerald looked at Carlos and smiled at how well he handed her. Logan noticed too, since Carlos is his boyfriend. Logan took Daniella from Carlos, and smiled down at her. "Hi, Daniella, I'm your Uncle Logan." Logan said, tears in his eyes. Carlos rested his head on Logan's shoulder, smiling at how sensitive his boyfriend was around babies.


	15. Daniella's First Day Home

The next day, James, Emerald, and Daniella all piled into Mrs. Knight's rented jeep, and drove to Roque Records to talk to Gustavo and Kelly. They walked up the front steps. Emerald, holding Daniella, looked up at James. "Everything will be fine." James whispered, as they opened the door. "You wait here, ok?" James asked, kissing Emerald's cheek. She nodded, and James walked in behind the boys. "DOGS! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO BE HERE!" Gustavo yelled, causing Emerald to jump, and Daniella to whimper. "Shh, baby, Daddy, Uncle Logan, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Kendall will take care of it, ok?" Emerald cooed in Daniella's ear. Emerald could faintly hear Logan's hushed voice trying to calm Gustavo down. A few minutes later, the door opened and Kelly walked out. "Hi. Oh, she is so cute. You can see many things of James in her." Kelly said. "I know. His curiosity, tan skin, plus his brown hair. I have a feeling she's going to be smart and have your singing voice. She already has your eyes." Kelly said, smiling slightly. "Kelly, why did you come out here?" Emerald asked, trying to hide her smile. "Oh, that's right! Gustavo, and the boys are ready for you to come in!" Kelly said, opening the door. Emerald walked in, Daniella still placed in her arms. Emerald smiled at James, then shrunk back a little when she saw the glare Gustavo was sending her way. "Gustavo, don't treat her like that!" Carlos snapped, which caused everyone, even Gustavo, to jump. Carlos doesn't usually act like that. "I didn't even say anything." Gustavo said, rather annoyed. "You were about to." Carlos pointed out. "Its just that I feel like, I can't believe I'm saying this, but, Kendall is the only sane one in this band." Gustavo snapped. "Gustavo, you can't pin any of this on them." Emerald pleaded. "Yes, I can. I mean, Logan and Carlos are dating, and you and James have a baby, plus, oh, I don't know, your father is after you because of you being pregnant in the first place!" Gustavo screamed, causing Emerald to burst into tears. "Great job, Gustavo." James said, sarcastically. "James, he's right. I feel like this is all my fault." Emerald sobbed. "None of this is your fault, Emerald." James said. It takes two to have a baby, and about your Dad, well, we'll handle it. We've already handled it once, we can do just that just as easily a second time." James said, wrapping his arms around her without hurting the baby. Daniella looked at the two with the same curious eyes Daniella has inherited from her mother. "Hey, you might want to look down." James said, gesturing at Daniella. Daniella was chewing on Emerald's hair. "Can you possibly get our daughter off of me?" Emerald asked, as James pried the little girl off of her. Gustavo glared at them again, and Emerald hid behind James for self-defense in case Gustavo tried to throw something at them. "Hey, its ok." James said, handing Emerald the baby girl. Emerald took her and soothed her as she started to whimper. "To be honest, James...I think you'd be a great Dad and husband, but...do you really think your ready for this?" Gustavo asked, his voice almost as quiet as a whisper compared to what it usually was. "Yes. I love Emerald, and my baby girl, and I'm going to do everything I can to protect the both of them." James said, without wavering. Emerald stepped back a few steps, shocked at what she had just heard. "Do you really mean that, James?" Emerald asked, tears in her eyes. "I don't say things I don't mean, Emerald, you of all people should know that." James said, grabbing her arm behind him and pulling her gently so she was right next to him. "James, how does your Mom feel about this?" Emerald asked suddenly. "We agreed we wouldn't tell her." James said, forcing a smile. "James, don't hate me, but, when I was pregnant with Daniella a while back, I might've told your Mom that you were my fiance when I was upset about you." Emerald said, her eyes filling with tears. "You told her that?" James asked, his voice full of hurt. "Why do you sound like your so upset? Shouldn't I be the one that's upset?" Emerald asked, the tears spilling over. "I don't care that you told my Mom, Emerald. I just wish you told me before." James said, grabbing her shoulders. "By the way, that was why I slammed my phone shut in the elevator." Emerald said, trying not to sob. "Emerald, you don't need to worry. I love you, and nothing will change that, I promise." James said, taking her hands. That was when they realized Daniella wasn't in her arms. "Where..?" James asked. "Daniella." Emerald said, looking around. That was when they noticed Carlos had her and was jumping up and down. They both blew out giant breaths of relief. "See, this what I meant when I asked if you were sure." Gustavo said, crossing his arms. "And as I already told you, I am. It was an accident. They happen all the time. I've never been so sure about something like I am with Emerald and Daniella." James said, shaking his head. Emerald took James' hand, slipping her fingers through his. James, we just don't want Big Time Rush to end so soon, that's all." Kelly said, her voice soft. "Its not going to end. I won't let it." Emerald interjected. "Emerald..." James started. "No, James. This is your dream and I won't let you give it up because of me and the baby." Emerald said, smiling slightly. "Are you sure?" James asked, his eyes widening slightly. "I haven't been more sure of anything in my life." Emerald said, resting her head against his chest.


	16. Daniella Goes Missing

Emerald was sitting on the couch in 2J, waiting for her fiance, James, to get out of the shower and bring her their baby girl. Since the pregnancy was so hard on her, the doctor instructed Emerald to take it easy and not bend over as much, and to stay with James. "Jamie, are you coming?" Emerald called sweetly. "I'm right here." James said, from behind her. Emerald turned around and smiled at James, who gave her a quick peck on the lips. "James, where's Daniella?" Emerald asked, checking James' arms a second time to make sure she hadn't missed their baby. "I checked on her before my shower, she was still asleep. And, when I got out of the shower, I went to check on her again, and she was still asleep. So, I came in here and just let her sleep, if that's ok with you?" James said, wrapping an arm around his fiance. "That's fine. I just wanted to be sure you knew where Daniella was so we didn't have a repeat of what happened to us at Roque Records." Emerald reminded him, as he actually licked her cheek. "By the way, you are so hot and irresistable." James said, his lips moving down to her jawline. "Oh, James. You need to s-stop." Emerald moaned, trying to push James off of her. "Why?" James practically groaned. "Because I can't think straight when you do that to me." Emerald explained, fighting back another groan. "Emerald, I really can't help myself around you. You make me like this, you little slut." James moaned, grabbing the youngest Mitchell sibling and squeezing her. "Jamie, I..." Emerald started, but stopped when she heard whimpering coming from the baby monitor. James reluctantly got off of Emerald, and the both of them went into the baby's room. They had decided to give the baby her own room. "Hi, baby." James said softly, sliding the door open. "Hi, sweetie." Emerald whispered, as the two entered the room and went over ot the baby's crib. James picked Daniella up, smiling at Emerald as the young girl's eyes fluttered open. Emerald smiled at James, and gave him a quick peck on the cheek, which caused the older brunette boy to blush heavily. "I love how gentle you are with our baby, Jamie." Emerald whispered, stepping closer to her fiance. "When are we going to get married?" James asked, tilting his head at Emerald. "Well, I think that we should wait until Daniella is at least a year old, if that's ok with you?" Emerald asked, suddenly shy. "You know I'd wait for you until the end of the earth and back again." James chuckled softly, resting a hand against her cheek. "Good. I was hoping you would agree with me." Emerald said, resting a hand against James' cheek and rubbing it slowly back and forth against the hot flesh. "I'd always agree with you." James said, leaning closer to Emerald and giving her butterfly kisses. Daniella started giggling, which caused Emerald to smile at her and James to chuckle at the girl that would be officially his in only one year. "You are so adorable, yes you are, yes you are." Emerald cooed to Daniella, who was still giggling. Daniella looked at Emerald with questioning eyes. James and Emerald's eyes widened, and they both smiled. "You are such a pretty girl." Emerald cooed. Daniella grabbed at James' shirt. "You are so cute." James said, smiling widely. "Mommy and Daddy." Daniella grabbed at Emerald and James. "Here. Lets take you into the living room." Emerald said, motioning for James to follow her. James smiled, walking behind Emerald, Daniella still in his arms. "Wow. Your beautiful. You both are beautiful. You, and your Mommy, Daniella." James whispered, sitting the baby on his lap and sitting next to Emerald. "You really think I'm beautiful?" Emerald whispered, running a hand through her hair. "You have been since the day I've met you." James said, kissing her hand. Kendall, Carlos, and Logan walked into the room. "Daniella, those are your uncles. Uncle Kendall, Uncle Carlos, and Uncle Logan." Emerald said, smiling. Daniella smiled more than before. Logan's eyes widened in shock. "You are too adorable for your own good." Emerald said, beaming at the little girl. Daniella squirmed, trying to get out of James' grasp. "Alright, baby girl." James said, setting her down. As soon as she was set down, Daniella held out her arms for Carlos. Daniella held her hands held out wide. Carlos went over to her and picked her up. Daniella squealed as Carlos bounced her up and down. Emerald smiled, leaning against James and rested her head against his arm. "Never thought that my best friend would be better at handling my baby then I am." James whispered in Emerald's ear. Emerald looked at James. He was serious. "Jamie, your her Daddy. You're the best she has." Emerald said, snuggling up against him and smiling. "Are you sure?" James asked, eyeing her wearily. "Never been more sure about anything in my entire life." Emerald said, quoting James from Roque Records, and giving him a reassuring smile. "You stole that from me." James said, smiling mischeviously. "That's because I thought you were hot when you said it." Emerald whispered, gently nipping at his ear. Daniella tapped Carlos' helmet with her hands, and then tapped her own head after that. A couple minutes later, Daniella disappeared from everyone's view. "Guys, where's Daniella? Where's my baby?" Emerald squealed, pacing the room. "Emerald, calm down. The last time we thought they lost her, Daniella was with Gustavo the entire time." James said, placing his hands firmly on Emerald's shoulders. "Guys, you might want to see this." Carlos said, walking into the room. "What is it, Carlos, I'm trying to find my baby!" Emerald exclaimed. "That's the point, Emerald. I did find your baby." Carlos said, smiling proudly. Logan cleared his throat beside him. "You mean, we." Logan reprimanded. "Ok, I had a little help." Carlos said, shrugging. The two went on either side of Emerald, and led her to the bathroom door that had a hook on the other side of it. "Ta-da!" They said, and opened the door. Daniella was there with her shirt caught on the hook. "My baby!" Emerald exclaimed, as James gently lifted her off. Daniella giggled. "You won't hide on Mommy and Daddy again, will you? No, you won't." James said, rubbing his nose against hers.


End file.
